


Wine tasting, a wedding and vouchers

by Myulalie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bachelorette Party, M/M, Wedding, Wrong number, chairman meow watching tv, vouchers, wine tasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/pseuds/Myulalie
Summary: Alec accidentally got drunk at a wine tasting. He’s also definitely  texting the wrong number but Magnus is bored so he’s gonna keep this going for a while.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 19
Kudos: 183





	Wine tasting, a wedding and vouchers

**Author's Note:**

> Accidentally got drunk at a wine tasting AU 
> 
> You are definitely drunk-texting the wrong number but I’m bored so I’m gonna keep this going for a while AU  
> \- (@ashesinyourhair on dailyau.tumblr.com)
> 
> I blame Twitter though. Enjoy ♥ You can tweet me at **#myulalie**!
> 
>   
> 

> Ugh, I think I’m drunk.

Magnus’ eyebrows shot up with the incoming message and he rolled over, lying flat on his bed to take a closer look at the unknown number. He hesitated, glancing at the clock and settled for stating the obvious.

> _Magnificent Bane:_ It’s 11:45am

The dots came up again and he wondered if it was a case of wrong number or, more annoyingly, someone he had had good reason to delete from his contacts.

> **Unknown:** This is so embarrassing

Magnus’ frown intensified, unsure that they, whoever they were, had noticed they were texting the wrong person. Either way, he was bored and decided to keep it going for a while, playing along.

> _Magnificent Bane:_ Well, I’m sure it’s happy hour somewhere.  
>  **Unknown:** I’m sure nobody gets drunk on a wine tasting. Especially not for their sister’s wedding.

Magnus chuckled at that and rolled on his back again, typing quickly. It was a long shot but he had nothing to lose and even if this mysterious person was a lightweight, there had to be a reason they allowed themselves to get this drunk in the first place.

> _Magnificent Bane:_ Dunno, if the groom isn’t to your taste it seems like a good enough reason to me.  
>  **Unknown:** I don’t know what she sees in him. He’s so boring and his little friend is annoying.

Magnus entertained the idea that little friend was a metaphor for the guy’s private parts, then a Chihuahua and finally dropped the subject altogether. There were more important matters to consider.

> _Magnificent Bane:_ Was the wine good?  
>  **Unknown:** Dunno, don’t like alcohol. Is Maison Belcourt well known or something? Why did I have to come along again?

Magnus bit his lip, glad he had taken the time to reply, except for the fact this stranger had gotten drunk on a wine tour with Magnus’ ex. This was better than the rom-com playing in the background. Chairman Meow looked engrossed in the love triangle though, tail flicking whenever one of the male leads came onto the screen. Magnus left his cat to it.

> _Magnificent Bane:_ Because it’s your sister’s wedding?  
>  **Unknown:** Right.

His phone remained black and silent for a while. Magnus went back to lounging on his bed, sometimes playing with a fluffy pillow, or dropping his comforter on his cat to watch Chairman Meow wiggle from under the sequin covered fabric. 

He could not help but send another text some time later, eager to see the stranger’s reaction. The sun dipped low between skyscrapers and raising smoke. Magnus added glitter to his already glittery self, nodding to his reflection.

> _Magnificent Bane:_ Feeling better?

He did not have to wait long, perfecting his eyeliner and fiddling with his jewelry as he wondered whether another necklace would look messy or add the missing touch to his outfit.

> **Unknown:** Who are you? Do I know you?  
>  _Magnificent Bane:_ Dunno darling, I was hoping you would tell me. I’m Magnus.  
>  **Unknown:** Never heard of you.  
>  _Magnificent Bane:_ How did you get my number then? What’s your name?  
>  **Unknown:** Alec.  
>  _Magnificent Bane:_ Short for Alexander I presume?  
>  **Alexander:** Yes.

What a shame, the man had been more entertaining before. Magnus sighed, adding a necklace to the already heavy array of jewelry around his neck and petted Chairman Meow when another message flashed on his screen.

> **Alexander:** I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you. I think I deleted someone else’s number and tried to enter their contact details again but ended up typing your number instead.  
>  _Magnificent Bane:_ That’s quite alright, I didn’t mind. Why did you delete their number though?  
>  **Alexander:** Wait are you actually interested in what I have to say?  
>  _Magnificent Bane:_ Didn’t have anything better to do and now I’m curious.

Alexander did not reply straight away. Magnus headed for the door, phone in hand, when a message finally came through.

> **Alexander:** I have a crush on them and I was afraid I would confess, since I was drunk.  
>  _Magnificent Bane:_ How do you know they don’t like you back?  
>  **Alexander:** They’re straight. And dating the annoying little friend of my soon-to-be brother-in-law.

Magnus winced. He had hoped to cheer Alexander up and locked the door as he thought of something to say. Another message lit up his screen as he stepped inside the elevator.

> **Alexander:** Sorry again.  
>  _Magnificent Bane:_ I accept vouchers for clothes, makeup and nail polish. We can get a drink if you’re cute too, then I’ll consider us even.  
>  **Alexander:** You don’t even know where I live.  
>  _Magnificent Bane:_ But I do, Maison Belcourt is located in New York and we're in the same time zone.

Alec took a while to reply again and Magnus got into a cab. He tapped his phone against his chin, thinking of the intriguing stranger. He did not expect anything from Alec of course, was only messing around but something about the man’s troubles struck a chord within Magnus.

> **Alexander:** I’m not cute.  
>  _Magnificent Bane:_ I’ll be the judge of that.

Alexander did not reply at all this time.

  


* * *

  


> _Magnificent Bane:_ Call me if you need a date for the wedding ;)  
>  **Alexander:** You’re persistent.  
>  _Magnificent Bane:_ Nah, just bored.

Magnus spun in his chair. Pandemonium was empty but paperwork accumulated during the day and he was reluctant to get a head start on the stack of paper taking up too much space on his desk. Fortunately, Alec seemed willing to chat for a bit and the phone lit up with a new message from him.

> **Alexander:** Shouldn’t you be working or something?  
>  _Magnificent Bane:_ Damn right, thanks for the distraction darling ♥  
>  **Alexander:** Do you make a habit of flirting with strangers?  
>  _Magnificent Bane:_ I guess I do.

He twirled one of his signet rings around a few times, mulling it over. Magnus was known for picking up strangers in Pandemonium and did not see anything wrong with that. 

Catarina always made sure to slip a condom in his pockets when they went out together and Ragnor had looked up his paramours on the internet more than once when they looked dodgy. Raphael had scared away a few of Magnus’ one night stands when they had not gotten the hint and Tessa put Magnus to shame anyway with her two gorgeous boyfriends.

> **Alexander:** I’m not getting you any voucher by the way.  
>  _Magnificent Bane:_ You wound me! How about that drink then?  
>  **Alexander:** It’s not like I begged you to reply or anything, you decided to have your fun.  
>  _Magnificent Bane:_ I wouldn’t say I had my fun just yet darling ;)

The dots came up but Alec never replied. Magnus supposed he had considered a rude comment and decided against it. Good, because Magnus did not deserve it. 

He sighed, sliding his phone face down on the desk and reached for the stack of paper. Magnus went over a request for a bachelorette party, smiling as he signed it off and grabbed the next bunch of paperwork, dutifully ignoring his phone. It was easy, when no message came through.

  


* * *

  


Magnus leaned over the railing, watching the crowd below. He nodded at Raphael, signifying that he could let some people in again and joined Ragnor at the bar. The Brit kept scowling at the bartender and Catarina sent apologizing glances their way, sipping her drink like a glass of milk. 

“What’s wrong with my bartender?” Magnus asked, settling next to them.  
“They keep mixing my scotch with coke!” Ragnor growled.

Magnus threw his head back, laughing and considered firing the bartender. He could not bring himself to do it though, because riling Ragnor up always cheered him up and Magnus needed distraction. 

A man glanced at him, a few seats over and Magnus locked eyes with tall, dark and handsome, winking. The stranger flushed, ducking his head and almost spilling the many drinks he had gathered in his large hands. A petite woman elbowed him and grabbed them instead, leaving her friend dumbfounded. 

Magnus smiled, beckoning him over in spite of Catarina and Ragnor’s half-hearted protests. The stranger glanced around and shrugged, stepping closer to him. His eyes cleared like the sky after a storm and Magnus bit his lip as he looked him over, appreciating the man’s tall stature. 

“Hey gorgeous.” He purred, turning towards him.  
“Hi.”  
“I won’t keep you long but save me a dance okay?” 

The man’s eyes roamed over Magnus’ tailored teal pants and marble shirt splashed with dripping aquamarine, a dark blue blazer hanging off his shoulder. Magnus preened, crossing his long legs to show off some more of his figure and the stranger’s eyes snapped up to meet his. 

“Sure.” 

Magnus flashed him a smile, flicking his fingers for the other man to lean closer and pecked him on the cheek. His signet rings flashed with the moving lights and his silver bracelets dangled off his wrist without a sound. The man blushed again and stumbled back, struggling to look away as he joined his friends. 

“This one looks genuine.” Ragnor drawled behind Magnus.

Catarina swatted his arm even as she nodded in agreement and Magnus sighed, ordering drinks for all of them. If he made sure not even a drop of soda came close to Ragnor’s drink, well nobody had to know. 

Magnus could feel the man’s gaze on him as he sipped his drink and kept an eye on him as well, waiting for the admittedly quite extensive group of friends he was part of to join the dance floor. The woman that had been with him looked surprised when they finally did and he stood up with them and Magnus let her enjoy the stranger’s willingness for a few songs.

Maybe he had been waiting for the right song too, Magnus mused as he got to his feet with ease. The lights dimmed as he danced through the crowd, fingers brushing the man’s elbow and lower back. Tall, dark and handsome ducked his head as Magnus stepped into his space, blue eyes widening slightly as though he had not expected Magnus to actually come to him. 

Magnus grinned, falling back into the rolling rhythm of a distant bass and sappy lyrics, wrapping his arms around the man’s shoulders. Calloused hands grabbed his waist, burning through the fabric of his shirt and he pressed closer to the stranger, wondering if he could get him to leave without his friends.

He had a feeling this would not happen, but that did not keep him from tilting his head to the side, batting his eyelashes as the man glanced at his lips. Magnus tightened his hold on him, running eager fingers through his hair and the stranger’s eyes fluttered close before their lips met. 

They were wrenched apart by the petite woman Magnus had seen earlier. He pressed his fingers against his lips as she looked the other man over, seething and screeching.

“How much did you have to drink? You’re going to kill me tomorrow and they’ll find my dead body on the day of the wedding, murdered by my own brother...” 

The stranger did not look impressed with his sister and Magnus giggled, wiggling his fingers and disappearing in the crowd before she could get to him. He slumped down next to Catarina and Ragnor again with a sigh.

“What have you done this time?”  
“Honestly? I think I did him a favor but his sister is freaking out.” 

Catarina’s eyebrows rose higher than Ragnor’s because the Brit was busy frowning at Magnus’ reply. 

“So you’re not sleeping with him?”  
“I’m afraid not. I don’t even know his name and didn’t have time to ask for his number.”  
“Hopefully you didn’t break his heart either.” Catarina said and knocked her drink back. 

Magnus shrugged and when he looked around he could not find tall, dark and handsome in the crowd. Raphael though, signaled that he was not letting anyone in anymore and Magnus got back to work.

  


* * *

  


Magnus stretched, setting his feet on the coffee table. Chairman Meow immediately curled up against his heels, waiting for him to turn the TV on. Who was Magnus to deny him? As for himself…

> _Magnificent Bane:_ You know darling, it has come to my attention that you didn’t know what you were missing out on.

It took a while for Alec to reply and Magnus wondered if the other man had blocked his number or decided to ignore him when a message finally came through. Two women had gotten into a fight over shampoo on the screen and he turned the volume down before reaching for his phone.

> **Alexander:** What are you going on about again? Aren’t you tired of messing around?  
>  _Magnificent Bane:_ You never denied that you need a date for the wedding.  
>  **Alexander:** I don’t need you to be my date for my sister’s wedding.  
>  _Magnificent Bane:_ A visual might change your mind ;)

Magnus was already posing for a selfie but Alec replied way faster than usual and he almost dropped his phone as the message flashed on his screen.

> **Alexander:** I’m not taking a STRANGER to my sister’s wedding, it’s not about you and what you look like… Why are you so persistent anyway?  
>  _Magnificent Bane:_ Because I love weddings! And if we go out for a drink sometime we can get to know each other before the wedding. What do you say darling?

His phone did not lit up for a few minutes and Magnus pouted, turning his gaze on the TV again. The background had changed but the women were still fighting and Chairman Meow licked his paws, claws clenching.

> **Alexander:** Don’t you think you’ve done enough damage already? It’s really embarrassing to text the wrong number and you’ve been making fun of me for days now. You may be a self-confident asshole but I’m not and my self-esteem won’t allow me to take you up on your offer since you told me yourself that you’re bored and looking for a way to distract yourself.

That, wiped Magnus’ grin off his face. 

> _Magnificent Bane:_ I apologize. I didn’t mean to make you feel that way.  
>  _Magnificent Bane:_ It’s true that I don’t know what to do with myself these days and I’ve always been a little bit adventurous so talking a stranger into inviting me as their date to a wedding is just a way for me to meet new people. I understand not everyone likes to get out of their comfort zone the way I do and I’m sorry Alexander. I won’t bother you again.

Magnus let go of the phone, not expecting a reply. The women had calmed down on the screen and teamed up to seduce a man. He wondered idly if the show would get all three of them together, sighing as it did not happen. Magnus grabbed his phone to rant about it to Tessa and gasped as he noticed the text awaiting him.

> **Alexander:** I’m sorry for snapping at you. I guess it was my insecurities talking. I’m so used to keeping to myself that even my sister freaks out when I try something new. Taking a stranger to her wedding is definitely off the table but maybe we could get that drink you suggested?

Magnus hesitated, tempted to tease Alec again but decided against it, settling for a simple time, place and date kind of message as a peace offering.

  


* * *

  


Magnus leaned back against the counter, gesturing for the bartender to fill his glass again as he watched the crowd. Pandemonium was admittedly not as busy on as usual this early, but that was the point. He looked around, wondering if Alec would show up and frowned as he caught sight of the man he had been dancing with last time he had set foot in the club.

Tall, dark and handsome seemed on edge as he moved towards the bar and Magnus wondered if the man was afraid to see him again. He was so skittish Magnus almost felt bad for being here in the first place, but this was his club and he was waiting for someone. He turned around so that the stranger would not see him straight away and feel free to go somewhere else if he did. Magnus took a sip from his cocktail as his phone lit up with an incoming message.

> **Alexander:** You said you’d be at the bar?  
>  _Magnificent Bane:_ I am. Where are you?

Magnus glanced at the row of seats. Tall, dark and handsome stood by the bar, frowning at his phone. Magnus’ clattered on the counter as he realized what somehow seemed obvious now that it was too late to back away. Tall, dark and handsome’s eyes snapped up and Magnus froze, hoping he did not look as guilty as he felt. Alec sighed deeply when he caught sight of him and pinched his nose, exhaling loudly as he walked over. 

Magnus pushed his drink away, dejected and averted his eyes as Alec slumped down next to him. They sat in silence for a moment and Magnus mulled over the situation, trying to find the words that would not ruin anything. Was there anything to ruin still?

“I know it wasn’t on purpose.” Alec sighed, turning to him.  
“I understand if you never want to talk to me again.” Magnus hurried to say.  
“What?” They stared at each other.  
“I mean, this went all wrong. It’s a shame because you seemed very nice through texts and here but...” Magnus trailed off.  
“You realize I could’ve easily blocked your number and stopped talking to you? And I think it was fairly obvious that I was interested that night.” Alec ducked his head.  
“Right,” Magnus blinked, suddenly catching up with the conversation. “so, about that drink?”

Alec gestured for him to order and the club owner nodded to himself when the other man smiled, taking another sip of his drink. Magnus coaxed him into talking about the wedding, seeing it was the main reason for their predicament in a way and soon enough, how they had met was forgotten.

As for the wedding? Magnus loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> > « _Il faut être toujours ivre. Pour ne pas sentir l'horrible fardeau du temps qui brise vos épaules, il faut s'enivrer sans trêve. De vin, de poésie ou de vertu, à votre guise. Mais enivrez-vous !_ » Charles Baudelaire  
> \- One should always be drunk. That's all that matters...  
> But with what? With wine, with poetry, or with virtue, as you chose. But get drunk.
> 
> **I take prompts!** Follow me [on tumblr](https://myulalie.tumblr.com/post/637141364802469888/string-of-pearls-and-prompts) and get in touch, my ask box is open ♥
> 
>  **On feedback:**  
>  “<3” as extra kudos are fine by me. Short comments give me just as much of an adrenaline rush as longer comments because my email notifications don’t discriminate! I give as long as I get (*coughs* read: I reply at length) so you decide if we’re having a quickie in the comments or if you’re taking me out on a date to have an actual conversation ;)
> 
>  _Constructive criticism is welcome_. Please bear in mind that while I will take it into account, I will not rewrite a story that has already been published. I’d rather incorporate relevant feedback (read: concrete examples and suggestions as to how to address the element in question) into a new work and write a different take on the same plot! Once again, I give as good as I get ;)
> 
>  _You are not, by any means, required to comment if you don’t want to_. I will publish every chapter of a complete story no matter the response to it. Find some more thoughts and tips on commenting [on my tumblr](https://myulalie.tumblr.com/tagged/commenting), I make moodboards for my fics too, if you want to follow me :D Happy reading ♥


End file.
